In a product retail environment, products are often displayed for sale while mounted on retention mechanisms such as hooks or rods. Multiple units of a product may be displayed on a single rod, depending upon the length of the rod. A portion of a product or its packaging that engages a retention mechanism such as a rod or hook is typically referred to as a hang tab. Such arrangements are also useful for item storage and/or placement in other environments, in addition to retail display and sale environments. Examples of other suitable environments include high-density item storage, where hanging items from a rod allows for easy and ready retrieval of individual items.
If a product is sold in bottle form, for example, product identification information, product use information, product source information and/or other indicia may be printed on the bottle, on labels attached to the bottle, or on packaging for the bottle. In order to reduce the cost of a product to the consumer, it is desirable to minimize excess packaging if possible.